Doppleganger
by amourdemavie39
Summary: Neal gains an interesting surprise at his latest case. Rated T, for implications, and language. Now with slight Neal/Alex.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour all! I hope you are having a great week. I am stuck at home with the flu, so I decided to write this story, because I have been watching White Collar re-runs, and thought that if Neal had kids, they would be so freaking adorable. I mean, come on, right? Anyways, I do not own White Collar, or anything else that has a patent and is mentioned in this. This is my first White Collar fanfic, so go easy please. Thanks!

There may be a little ooc ness

39393939393939

Neal waltzed into the Bureau office, with his usual air of confidence. He took a seat at his consultant's desk, and twirled a rubber band around his index finger. Peter looked at him and sighed. He walked over to his desk to address him about their latest case.

"Neal. We got a home invasion shooting." Peter said wearily. He had spent the previous evening holding Elizabeth's hair as she puked.

"Whoa, Peter. You look horrible. What did you do?" Neal said, slightly smirking.

"Elizabeth was throwing up last night. I held her hair."

"Is she alright?" His deep blue eyes filling with concern. The former con-turned-FBI-agent had a soft spot for Elizabeth.

"Yeah, she thinks that she ate something bad. I think she threw up every hour. I did not even know that people could do that." He rubbed his forehead.

"Your a good man, Peter. So you were saying?" Neal prompted.

"Home invasion shooting. Both homeowners were killed. No witnesses, but these homeowners were wealthy, with lots of paintings and such in their home. We want you to tag along and check it out."

"Will the bodies still be there?" He hated those.

"Probably, but the local coroner will be there around the same time as us to pick them up to autopsy."

"Alright, Let's Go." He grabbed his hat.

3939393939

Peter and Neal walked into the large 4 story creme mansion. Its halls were filled with gorgeous paintings, and pictures of the family that lived within the houses' walls. Peter walked by without a passing glance, and quickly put on a pair of latex gloves, and went to work surveying the scene. The two bodies were resting on the floor, covered with white sheets. He peeked under them, noting the various bullet wounds on each person.

Neal, on the other hand, was looking at the paintings, and other odds and ends. He walked around the room, carefully avoiding the sheet wrapped bodies. He examined everything, looking for secret compartments and such. He sighed in frustration when he found nothing.

He walked over to a creme coloured couch and peered under it. His eyes widened when he saw what was under it.

"Uh, Peter? Could you come here for a second? I think we found what we are looking for." He whispered. He carefully removed the blanket wrapped thing and examined the necklace that was positioned on the neck.

"Neal?" Peter's surprised sound woke up the tiny child.

The baby opened it's startling electric blue eyes, and let out a huge cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello All! I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter! Here is the second. This one contains a bit of language, but nothing too serious. Thank you for reading my faithful readers. Rated K+ For now!

393939

"What the hell?" Peter said, rubbing his temples, the crying infant was giving him a headache.

Neal shifted the baby into a more comforting position in his arms. He rocked it from side to side, trying to comfort it.

"Shh, baby it's okay. You're going to be okay." He said softly, in a calm tone.

"Since when did you know how to deal with kids?" Peter asked, slightly astonished.

"I had a..." He trailed off. "I just know." He said with a smile, hoping that Peter would not call him out on his screw-up.

"You had a what, Neal?" _Damn._ Neal cursed internally.

"Nothing, Peter. Just drop it. We have to get it out of here."

"It? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I am going to go with a girl because of necklace, but I think we might need to check."

"Well, go ahead. Check, Caffery." Peter said, slightly disgusted with the notion.

"And you accuse me of being childish." He muttered to himself.

He laid the baby down on the couch. The baby protested, not wanting to let go of Neal.

"Aww." Peter said sarcastically, "It loves you already. It must be a girl."

"You're right." Neal said, adjusting the diaper, and fastening it back onto the baby.

"Seriously, where did you learn all of this stuff?" Peter said curiously.

"A little place called, none of your business." Neal shot back. He lifted the baby, and placed her onto his shoulder, walking away from the crime scene.

3939393939393

"Neal, fill us in about the necklace." Peter said, back at headquarters, in the conference room.

"Well the necklace contains a Burmese Ruby, and has 55 carats of diamonds surrounding it. It is a 14 million dollar Heart of the Kingdom Ruby Necklace."

Several whistles filled the room.

"So why was it on the baby?" Asked Diana, who was bouncing the baby on her knee, earning her giggles from the happy child.

"The owners of the house were fairly rich, and the baby was their child, was it not?" Peter asked.

"We are having tests run on that now." Jones said, looking up from the baby.

"Does she remind you of anyone?" Diana asked, eyeing the baby's chocolate brown curls, and electric blue eyes. Even the baby's toothless smile matched a certain someone's.

All eyes in the room focused on Neal, who was examining the necklace. He looked up, and noticed everyone staring at him. They quickly looked away.

"I am sorry, I zoned out. Did I miss something?" Neal said.

Just then a young woman walked into the room.

"Here is the DNA test you requested, Agent Burke."

"Thanks, Abby." Peter said, picking up the file.

"What does it say, Peter?" asked Diana.

"Well, the child was not theirs. They had no children. There must be some mistake."

The baby seemed to notice the tension in the room, and began to cry once again.

Neal glanced concernedly at the baby, but then started to feel a bit woozy, and sat down.

Diana glanced over at Neal, and noticed his slightly green complexion.

"Neal, are you alright?" Diana asked, with a note of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Just a little dizzy. Peter, can I go and get some fresh air?"

Peter looked up, with a look of concern on his face. "Yeah, Neal, go."

Neal raced out of the building as fast as he could, the nausea increasing with every step. When he got out of the building, he immediatly found the nearest trashcan, and emptied the contents of his stomach into the can. He threw up until he passed out on the sidewalk, waiting for someone to come and find him.

39393939

So, what is wrong with Neal? Read on, to find out! The baby needs a name! Whose is the baby?

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, you readers here we go! Thanks again for reading my story!

Now on with it!

PS: I greatly enjoy reviews! Let me know how I am doing!

3939393939

Peter walked out the front door of the agency to see if Neal was okay. He did not expect the scene that met his eyes.

Neal was lying on the ground, eyes shut tight. His breathing was labored

Peter wasted no time dialing 911. He looked up and saw that his team was rushing out the door.

"Boss! What is it? What is wrong with Neal?" Diana asked.

Jones followed her out, with the baby in his arms.

"I don't know. I just found him here, lying there? Did he pass out or something? What happened?" Peter said the last part more to himself.

Diana looked the the trashcan beside Neal's body, and found their answer.

"Looks like Neal ate something really horrible. Jones don't bring the baby near it in case it is contagious." Diana said, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

Peter closed the phone, "Paramedics will be here in 5. Diana check his pulse."

"Shallow boss." Diana said, her heart becoming heavy.

"Alright. Neal? Neal! I need you to open your eyes for us." Peter said, slightly slapping his cheeks.

Neal's eyes fluttered slightly.

"Anyone got any water?"

Neal eyes opened slightly. His face turned pale again, and he threw up all over the front of his white dress shirt.

He coughed and whispered, "Damn." and then passed out again.

Siren's blared in the distance, getting closer and closer by the minute.

But would they be fast enough?

3939393939

Peter and Elle stood by his bedside, looking at his tube clad body.

There were tubes covering most of his body, the doctor had to remove his shirt, which flustered the nurses slightly.

Elle was tightly holding the pretty blue eyed baby, staring at the poor man with tears in her eyes.

"He is going to be okay, right?" asked Elle. "Tell me he is going to be alright."

"He is going to be just fine Elle. Neal is a strong kid, he will make it out alright.

"She is his, isn't she." Elle asked all of the sudden.

"I don't know. But I would bet my life on it."

39393939393939

These are some unique names that I found online! See if you like them, or submit your own in a review! Merci!

Valentina

Amber

Artemis

Elysia

Heidi

Raina

Roxy

Shoshanna

Bristol

Piper

Athena

Breezy

Avril

Kate

Alex

Top Combos

Piper Valentina

Amber Valentina

Heidi Amber

Artemis Valentina

Roxy Breezy

Avril Athena

Shoshanna Artemis

Bristol Athena

Elysia Heidi

Breezy Avril

Valentia Heidi

Elysia Valentia

Piper Athena

Kate Valentina

Alex Kate

Kate Heidi

Anyways! Suggestions please! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter Four, sorry that it took so long, but I had a great deal of writer's block. Thank you to all who have reviewed my story, and keep it up, it really does inspire me to write faster!

On with the story:

39393939393939

Neal awoke to the sound of a baby crying. He looked around, hoping to sooth the distraught child. Then he noticed Peter, standing outside his room, awkwardly rocking the infant, trying in vain to quiet her. Neal laughed quietly at that.

His noise woke his visitor, who shot up from her chair.

"Neal?" The person asked, surprised.

"Al…?" Neal said, hoarsely, his words barely understandable.

She walked to his bedside, and planted a small kiss on Neal's forehead. She lightly took his hand.

"Neal, I thought I was never going to see you again." She said, with a smile on her face, and tears in her eyes.

"How l..ong?" He asked.

"Almost three days, Neal. You had acute kidney failure." Alex said, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Neal tried to reach up and brush it away, but his wires restricted him. Alex quickly turned away from him, hoping that she would not cry anymore.

With her back still towards him, she said "I am going to get the nurse, and your FBI friend."

Neal's eyes followed her as she walked out of the hospital room. She spoke briefly to Peter, who took one look at Neal, and shoved the crying baby into Alex's arms. Alex immediately began to rock the baby, and quieted her down, before walking down the hospital hallway to find Neal's nurse.

Peter walked into Neal's room with a look of relief on his face.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Caffery, or I will throw your ass back to prison."

Neal reached his hand up to his forehead, and gave Peter an attempt at a mock salute.

"Hav..ing trou…ble?" Neal asked Peter, with a smile creeping to his lips.

"She's a handful. But I think that she misses her daddy." Peter said, glancing at Neal, and quickly looking in the other direction.

"Whose… is .. s..he?"

"I don't know Neal. I am going to call Elle. I sent her home to get some rest, she has been here all the time, Neal." Peter said, like a father asking his son to say thank you.

"Tell… her… tha…nks."

"Alright, Neal. Get some rest now."

39393939393939

An hour and a half later, Neal awoke to a pretty strawberry blonde haired nurse, removing some of the tubes from his chest. She had not noticed that he had awoken yet, so he studied her for a few moments.

Neal guessed that he looked like hell, but still the nurse seemed to be slightly flustered by Neal's half naked appearance. (A/N: Who wouldn't? :) ) An attempt at his usual charming smile returned to his lips, and he waited for the nurse to notice that he was awake.

The nurse looked up, and saw the ocean blue eyes staring at her, and gave the sick man a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Caffery, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ca..ll me Nea..l." Neal said.

"Alright, Neal. Let me fill you in. So the doctor, or one of your friends, might have mentioned, you had acute kidney failure, which caused you to vomit. You're very lucky that agent Burke found you when he did. You were quite dehydrated, so we pumped you full of fluids, and you should be able to return home on Monday or Tuesday."

Just then Alex walked in, with an extremely pissed off look plastered on her.

"Co..uld you… exc..use us for a mom..ent?" Neal asked.

"Of course, but if you need anything, please feel free to call." The nurse gave a smile to Neal, threw Alex a wary look, and exited the room.

"Neal Caffery. You have some explaining to do." Alex said angrily.

3939393939

So: Love it? Hate it? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Complaints? Name suggestions? Anything you have, just keep clicking the review button! It makes me write faster! Merci!

Xoxo Roxanne


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I did not get as much response as I had hoped, but, thank you to those of you who did review! I am not sure how long I want to make this story, but suggestions would help.

PLEASE CONTINUE WITH THE NAMING SUGGESTIONS!

Merci beaucoup, Roxanne

39939393939393939

Neal gave Alex sheepish grin.

"Well…" He was surprised how normal his voice sounded. "About a year ago, I met this woman We hit it off, and went to have a couple of drinks. I guess we got kind of drunk, or something, and I think that I slept with her. Well that's kind of obvious know, considering that may be my daughter out there!"

Neal's heart monitor began to beep. The nurse asked Alex to step out, and tried her best to calm Neal back down. Alex looked at Neal, and turned and walked out of the hospital door without looking back.

39393939393939

A couple of minutes later, Elle walked in and greeted Neal with a sunny smile.

"Well, Neal. I do not know whether to congratulate you or console you."

"She's mine?" Neal asked.

Elle nodded, and walked to his bedside and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, I am going to help you out in every way that I can. And Peter…. Well we can't be good at everything can we?"

They both looked outside at Peter, who was feeding the baby a bottle. A moment later, the little child decided she did not want her bottle, and spit up all over Peter.

They laughed quietly, and Elle pretended she didn't see Neal wiping a few escaping tears from her eyes.

"Well, I better go help with that. You do not want your baby's first word to be a profanity."

"I want to see her." Neal said, with pleading deep blue eyes.

"Neal… I can't let her come in here."

"Then I will go to her." Neal said, swinging his legs from outside of the sheets. Neal almost fell over, but luckily Elle was there to catch him.

"Neal, lay back down." Elle said in a motherly tone.

"No. Damn it, Elle. I have missed her being born, and a couple of months of her life, and I am not going to miss another minute of it. I want to be the father that I never had." A single solitary tear worked it's way down Neal's haggard face. He looked so sad, that Elle immediately gave in.

"I will go get the nurses, and see what we can do."

39393939

With the help of Elle, and two pretty nurses, Neal Caffery was finally ready to see his baby girl. He sat down next to Peter, who shoved the baby in his arms without a second thought.

Neal smiled. Not his usual charming smile, but a smile full of love and pride for his daughter. He shifted the baby so that she was resting in the crook of his arm. She had deep blue, ocean coloured eyes, and chocolate coloured hair, like her daddy. She was small, and could not have been more than a couple of months old.

"Hi, baby." He said, offering the little girl his index finger.

She wrapped her tiny, delicate hand around it and smiled up at him.

39393939393939

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Loved it? Had a deep passion filled hatred for it? Anything?

You know the drill. .

l

l

l

V


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, but I was working on my latest fic, _Haunted by the Echo of Silence_, which you may or may not want to check out. So here is an update for you! I wrote this last night, a little after midnight.

Notice: This is set a few days after Neal is released from the hospital, in good health.

Disclaimer: Sorry guys, I don't own White Collar. Or Neal Caffery, how sad… If I did, the seasons would be a lot longer!

Anyways, on with the story!

Warning: Seriously FLUFFY!

393939393939

It's 2 am when Neal awakes to the sound of his baby crying. Even though it's really early, Neal feels a smile come to his lips. He feels lucky that he has such a precious child that shares his DNA.

He gets out of bed, slowly because his stomach still causes some pain. He takes a few slow steps, only to hear the crying subside. Curious to see what woke the baby, Neal continues to walk to the living room, where Elizabeth set up a small woven pink coloured bassinette.

Neal could make out the outline of a woman sitting on his couch. She's murmuring softly to the baby. The moonlight captures her features beautifully, and her evident smile dazzles through the darkness.

Alex.

Neal moves to take a seat next to her on the couch. Not removing her eyes from the child, Neal and Alex watch the baby girl give a tiny yawn, and close her deep blue eyes. Carefully, Alex placed the child back inside the cradle.

After a couple moments of silence, Neal finally spoke up.

"Why're you here Alex?" He questioned quietly.

"I came for her. She's half mine too, you know." Alex gave a sheepish smile as she took in Neal's reaction.

To her surprise, he didn't look shocked at all. He actually looked rather happy. She could tell that he was thinking of the time they shared a hotel room in Paris. A smile rose to her face.

"If I recall correctly, I believe that it was you that said that we were 'equally responsible adults that could share a bed together for one night.'" She said, smiling.

"I was highly motivated, damn tequila." He saw her laughing. "Well, I didn't see you complaining!" He said, playfully.

"How'd you know that it was me?" She asked.

"Lucky guess. And estimation. You took off for almost nine months after you slept with me." The ever charming smile was full blown by now.

Alex gave a tiny laugh, and Neal joined in. After a few minutes of silent laughter, Alex remembered the real reason that she came to his house.

"Actually, Neal. I came to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" Neal didn't even try to hide the disappointment in his voice, as a wave of hurt washed over him.

"For now. I located a family member in Geneva. I have to go find her before she's gone again. This may be my last connection to my family, Neal."

Silence was the only sound in the room for a few long moments, as Neal pondered this.

"Go, Alex. Find her, then come back to me. To us." He gestured to the sleeping baby behind her. Neal smiled.

He leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Alex's. The kiss was soft and sweet, yet full of regret. A small tear worked it's way down Alex's cheek, and landed on the side of Neal's face. He felt it, and decided to pull away. Alex got up from the couch, reached down and grabbed Neal's hand, and lightly squeezed it.

Then she turned towards the baby, and bent down and gave her a gently kiss on the head.

She walked gracefully to the door. Before she opened it, she turned and looked back.

"You got a name for her yet?" A small smile appeared on her lips.

Neal returned the smile. "One more reason for you to come back home."

Alex rolled her eyes, and turned and walked out.

3939393939393939

So, how did you like it? I hope that you liked it a lot? Drop me a review if you did, (or didn't) and also vote on the name that you like best below! See you!

Potential Names For Baby Caffery, Part Two:

*** I took some of your name choices from the suggestions box. ****

These are the ones I LOVE:

-Nicolette Elizabeth Caffery (Nicolette, Cole, Nick)

- Lisabette Kirsten Caffery (Lisabette)

-Annabeth Aimee Caffery (Annabeth)

-Linkin Raina Caffery (Linkin)

-Aspen Elizabeth Caffery (Aspen)

These are the ones I like also:

-Raina Alexandra Caffery

-Elysia Raina Caffery (Elysia)

-Jane Kirsten Caffery (Kirsten)

-Raina Perdu (Tribute to Kate) Caffery (Raina)

-Jennifer Anna Caffery (Jenni)

-Avril Raina Caffery (Avril)

-Hayden Kathleen Caffery (Hayden)

-Elizabeth Massie Caffery (Massie)

-Piper Elizabeth Caffery (Piper)

-Juliette Raina Caffery (Juliette)

-Sarah Rosaline Caffery (Sarah)

-Sadie Elizabeth Caffery (Sadie)

Suggestions? VOTE ON THE ONE YOU LIKE BEST!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I am on vacation, so I have a lot of time on my hands, so I am going to try to update all of my stories.

Here is Chapter 6. I am thinking that this is going to be the last chapter before I write the epilogue. But I might do another chapter based on the reviewing.

SO PLEASE REVIEW!

393939393939

Neal Caffrey walked into the park with a smile plastered on his face. His blue eyes danced around with joy. His tiny baby girl was asleep in his arms, her tiny chest rising and falling with each breath inside her small yellow sundress.

He had come to the park to meet with Mozzie, but he was considerably early. The sun was shining in the sky, and the sound of children's laughter filled the air. Neal looked around while he was waiting.

Kate and Neal had always wanted kids, but the answer was _Not now_, or _They can't have a life like this_. Then Kate died, and the dream died with her. Neal wanted a kid, to give them the life that he never had.

Kids ran around the park, squealing happily. The noise awoke the baby. She opened her light blue eyes and looked around. She found her father's eyes, and gave Neal a toothless smile. Neal smiled back, and began to bounce the baby on his knee.

Mozzie walked up to the bench, looking paranoid as usual. Once he saw Neal, and his baby, he brightened immediately, and walked over quickly.

"You know, the name Uncle Mozzie has a certain ring to it." Mozzie said, taking a seat next to Neal, and reaching for the baby. "I see that they have released you from the sterilized prison."

"You didn't visit me." Neal whispered.

"I knew you were okay." Mozzie said.

"Glad you have such confidence in me." Neal said sarcastically.

Mozzie cradled the child in his arms. "Sarcasm is the recourse of shallow minds."

"Tony DiNozzo? You're quoting NCIS?"

"It's a good show." Mozzie said defensively.

"Touché."

A moment of silence passed.

"So, who's the mom?" Mozzie asked awkwardly.

Neal hesitated before answering. "… Alex…" He said with a sheepish grin.

Mozzie thought about this for a moment. Then he grinned. "I can't say I was surprised. I always thought that it would be Kate, but I like Alex. She's a smart girl. We taught her well. When did it happen?"

"In New York, when I first got out of prison."

Mozzie made a slightly disgusted face, "At June's?"

Neal groaned, "Yes. Moz, why do you need to know the details of my sex life?"

"Because I will never be able to look at that place the same again."

Neal laughed a little, and then his Blackberry began to ring.

He flipped it open, "This is Neal."

"Neal. Hey, It's Peter. Can you come down to the office today? We have loads of paperwork calling your name."

Neal groaned. "Fine. Be there in five."

He snapped the phone shut. He looked at Mozzie. His friend was happier than he had seen him in a long time. Neal smiled to himself.

"Hey, Moz. I have got to head in to the office. Sorry, but I have to take her with me."

A disappointed look passed over Mozzie's face, but quickly brightened again.

"I will be over at June's later to have a glass of wine. Will she be there then?"

"Sure. Bring your own damn wine this time." Neal smiled.

He lifted his baby to his hip, and grabbed a taxi.

"Hey wait, Neal!" Mozzie called.

"What?"

"What's her name?" Mozzie asked.

Neal smiled proudly. "Aspen Elizabeth Caffrey."

Mozzie pondered it for a moment before replying. "I like it. It's unique. And you incorporated Lady Suit's name into it."

Neal smiled. "Should earn me some browine points." He joked.

He hopped into the cab and headed to the Bureau.

39393939

Sorry it was kind of short. And it wasn't that good... but anyways, please REVIEW if you want it to continue! Thanks EVERYONE! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey you guys! I just want to thank you for all the awesome response that I have been getting from this story! It is awesome! I have decided that this will be the final chapter of the story. Thanks for all of your support throughout this process! You guys are awesome!

XOXO Roxanne.

39393939393939

Epilogue: _About six months later._

"Happy Birthday dear, Aspen! Happy birthday to you!" A hearty round of applause was given after the celebratory song was finished.

Carefully, Neal took Aspen's tiny hand in his, and guided her to cut the cake. He gave her a small piece of blue sheet cake, and set it on a small yellow plate.

Neal's apartment had been transformed into a place to celebrate Aspen's birthday. The apartment, as courteously decorated by Elle, had been given blue streamers and white balloons that had written "Congrats! You're one!" on them.

Neal started to pick up the fork to feed Aspen, but was stopped by Elle.

"Neal, let me get that for you. You finish cutting the cake." Elizabeth said, dragging one of Neal's chairs to where Aspen's high chair sat, at the end of the table.

Aspen, though, seemed to have other plans. She picked up her piece of cake, and dropped it onto the lap of her pale blue sundress. At first she seemed surprised, her bright blue eyes looked up towards Neal in fear, wondering what he would do. The baby girl then clapped her hands, and gave a little baby giggle. Neal and the rest of the party soon joined in.

Once Aspen was cleaned, and the cake had been eaten, Peter took the little one-year-old girl into his arms, and declared it time to open up her gifts.

Mozzie had given the baby a picture book about going to the moon.

"It **is** a fake landing of course, but for her, I guess I will make an exception." Mozzie said, bouncing the little girl on his knee, giving an awkward smile.

June had given the little girl sundresses of various colours that she had hand-sewn.

"Byron and I had always wanted a little girl. Now I have someone to sew for again." June clapped her hands together and sighed happily.

Elle and Peter gave her a pink fluffy bunny, which Aspen took, and hugged immediately, earning a chorus of "awws" from the party members.

Peter, though, handed Neal a brightly wrapped package.

"Peter? What's this?" He said looking confused.

Peter smiled mischievously. "Just open it. It won't explode, or bite. I promise."

Still, Neal opened it with caution. He smiled and shook his head as he figured out what it was. He held up the gift.

"It's an FBI… thing." Neal said, forgetting the name of the garment.

"Onezie." Elle prompted.

Neal held it up. It was light grey with the FBI crest on the front in a bright blue. He gave a laugh. His little girl laughed too.

Baby Aspen was passed from person to person, as the party made small talk, the night wearing on.

As it was getting late, Neal heard a small knock at the door. Surprised that anyone would come at such a late hour. He opened it.

"Alex?" He said, his voice obviously surprised.

She gave a tentative smile. "Hey, Neal. Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Of course." He replied, gesturing to the room. "We are celebrating Aspen's birthday."

"I know. That's why I am here." She walked over and picked up her little girl, greeting the others.

Neal watched her for a while, seeing how different she acted when she was with Aspen, around the other party people. She seemed happier, laughing and talking a little more.

After a little while longer, the party began to unravel, and people began to leave. Mozzie left first, saying that he had to work during the night. June followed him out. Elle gave Neal a kiss on the cheek, and Peter gave him a man hug.

"She's just like you, Neal." He whispered in his ear.

He smiled at the older man. "Not yet."

Soon, only Alex lingered. The two poured themselves a glass of wine, and sat down on the couch. It was quite late, and Aspen was yawning. So Neal changed her into some pajamas, and laid her down in her crib. Watching as the baby's eyes slid close, Neal picked up Alex's hand.

"So you came back." He stated. His eyes sparkled, and a smile hinted at the corners of his mouth.

"Missed her too much." She replied, returning the smile, her eyes focused on the wineglass. She swirled it around in her hand.

"I missed you, Alex. And it got me thinking…" Alex interrupted him.

"Neal, I want to be a part of your family." She blurted out.

"Really?" Neal asked sounding surprised.

"Being here tonight, made me realize how much I miss it. My grandfather was my last living relative. After he died, I felt alone. And then Aspen came along, and well… I guess my life changed… if you ignore the cliché."

Neal gave a small laugh. He stared down into his wine glass, as if it had the answers to all his questions. He looked up again. "I want to be with you, Alex."

He pointedly ignored the tear that slid down Alex's cheek, knowing that calling her on it would have serious consequences. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"I want to be with you, Alex." He repeated. He held up an origami flower ring that he had carefully constructed. "I want you to be here with me, and Aspen. We need you here."

Alex smiled, "I am moving back into New York in a couple of months."

He held out the paper ring. "Oh, I'm sure June has an extra room." He grinned.

Smiling, she took the creation from Neal, and slipped it onto her ring finger.

Neal leaned in to kiss her.

FINI.

393939393939

It was pretty cheesy, I know. But how'd you like it? Just drop me a review. LOVE YOU ALL, THANKS AGAIN!

PS: June may have actually had a little girl. But, hey, that's why they call it fiction!


End file.
